querida abby creppy pasta
by cerazo
Summary: Crepipasta antiguo


Querida Abby

9 de febrero de 1999

Querida Abby,

Nunca antes nos habíamos visto, así que tal vez esto te parezca un poco raro, pero siento que es necesario. Mi nombre es Jay, para empezar, trabajo en la caja 5 en el supermercado de la Calle 67. ¿Conoces el que tiene un estacionamiento demasiado grande para la tienda en sí? Sí, ese mismo. Tengo 24 años, bastante alto y con un aspecto algo desaliñado. Probablemente no me reconocerías si te hablara, no tengo una cara muy memorable. Je, realmente no sé por qué te estoy diciendo esto si te soy honesto… Pero este no es el punto por el cual te escribo.

Estaba trabajando hasta tarde ayer, fue un día normal la mayor parte del tiempo. Nada muy emocionante pasó, pero estarías impresionada de saber lo interesante que puede ser este empleo a veces. Había estado leyendo algún libro, el hombre que trabajaba en la otra caja me lo había prestado. Era una novela de misterios realmente horribles llenos de clichés. Realmente aburrido si me preguntas. Pero, algo es algo supongo. Cuando te presentaste, sin embargo, mi noche entera cambió. No sé exactamente qué fue lo que llamó mi atención en ti, pero cuando te vi sentí una extraña sensación. Una mezcla entre la excitación y el terror, que es la mejor manera en la que puedo describirlo, al menos. Te vi entrar en mi línea y rápidamente me incorporé, ya que estaba encorvado y leyendo en una silla desde que nadie entraba en ella. Me di cuenta que captaste mi atención cuando te acercaste… Eras totalmente hermosa. Caminaste hacia mi, dijiste "hola" y me diste tu carrito. Me di cuenta en la forma en que hablabas y caminabas que parecía que habías dormido muy mal, aunque no es sorprendente teniendo en cuenta lo tarde que era. Después de un segundo o dos de silencio incómodo, me di cuenta de que me habías saludado, forcé un casual "h-hola" para responderte. Me maldije mentalmente por eso.

Me senté ahí por un segundo, tratando de concentrarme. "¿Cuál es tu nombre?" dije. Un poco más tarde me di cuenta de lo raro que eso sonaba, ¿Qué clase de chico de caja le pregunta el nombre a alguien? Me alegro de haberlo hecho, de todos modos. Recuerdo que tu dijiste que te llamabas Abigail, pero que podía decirte Abby, ya que ese era tu nombre de pila. Abby, parecía encajar tan perfectamente. El nombre parecía rodar por mi lengua mientras lo decía para mi mismo silenciosamente. Era como miel dulce, se sentía bien con tan solo decirlo. Parecías perpleja cuando te volví a ver, y me pregunté si hice algo que te hubiese molestado. "¿No deberías estar guardando esos?" dijiste y apuntaste hacia los productos que pensabas comprar. De repente, sorprendido y avergonzado, miré arriba y me disculpé, luego torpemente empecé a empaquetar todos los productos en las bolsas lo más rápido que podía. No podía creerlo, ¿Qué tan estúpido podía ser? Pero cuando vi arriba, me di cuenta que estabas riéndote.

"Eres muy lindo", dijiste. Traté de hacerme el cool, pero estaba obviamente muy emocionado. ¿Una chica así pensaba que era lindo? "Tú también" dije, mientras que me apresure a llenar las bolsas con los alimentos que quedaban. A medida que te ibas, te diste vuelta mientras abrías la puerta dijiste "Buenas noches". Adivino que parezco muy estúpido escribiendo todas estas cosas, porque probablemente lo recuerdes, quiero decir, pasó ayer. Pero me fui a casa estático esa noche y con toda la confianza del mundo. Siento que es casi irreal escribiéndolo de vuelta aquí.

De todas formas, quería escribir esta carta Abby, para decirte que te amo. No sé qué fue lo que sentí aquella noche, fue una mezcla rara de emociones. Pero todo lo que sé es que incluso en esa pequeña transacción que tuvimos, sentí que había algo entre nosotros.

Por favor, escríbeme de vuelta pronto.

Atentamente, Jay.

16 de febrero de 1999

Querida Abby,

Ha pasado una semana desde que te mandé mi última carta y todavía no he recibido ninguna respuesta, pero eso no importa. ¿Cómo has estado? Mi vida ha estado igual de normal que siempre, levantarse, ir a trabajar, ir a la cama. Vivo en un departamento de mierda, pero supongo que eso es lo que consigues cuando trabajas de cajero en un supermercado. Pensé en ti demasiado últimamente, y a veces pienso si sigues recordándome.

Te vi de nuevo hoy en el trabajo, esta vez fue a una hora más razonable, por suerte. No quería molestarte para ver si te acercabas por tu cuenta. Viniste a mi línea de nuevo, lo que me hizo quedar totalmente encantado. Esta vez estaba menos nervioso, iba a actuar normalmente no importa qué dijeras o hicieras. No iba a dejar que una chica cómo tú se vaya fuera de mi alcance. Mientras caminabas hacia mi murmuraste algo tan silenciosamente que no pude entender y esperaste al final de la barra para que empaquetara los productos. Esto obviamente no era lo que esperaba, pero no era tan malo. No parecías sentir nada en absoluto, en realidad. Estaba esperando a que vengas a hablarme o a evitarme como si tuviese la peste, pero solo caminaste como si yo fuera otro extraño. Esto me hace pensar que no leíste mi última carta, deberías chequear tu buzón más a menudo.

Sin embargo, hubo un momento en el que sentí algo. Miré brevemente para ver qué hacías, al mismo tiempo que tú me viste para ver cuánto ya había empaquetado. En ese momento, los ojos fijos. Sólo por un o dos segundos, pero en esos dos segundos vi mucho más en ti de lo que había visto la última vez. Sentí que te conocía desde hace años, como si conociera todos tus sentimientos y emociones. ¿Sentiste algo así conmigo?

Poco después de que terminara de empaquetar tus cosas, pagaste y caminaste hacia la salida, obviamente este era un proceso muy normal en mi ya que lo hago 50 veces al día, pero había sido determinado desde la noche que te mandé esa carta que la próxima vez que te viera iba a socializar más contigo. Creo que arruiné eso.. No estaba satisfecho con esto, tenía que obtener más. Hay un pequeño cuarto en la esquina posterior a la izquierda del supermercado designado para el personal. Allí, aunque yo sabía que guardaban todo el material de seguridad durante el día, todo el personal está informado sobre ello y todas las cámaras de seguridad están localizadas ahí. Para mi suerte, hay uno situado justo al lado de mi contador.

Esperé a que el supermercado cerrara y a que todo el mundo se vaya, y después entré. Después de mover algunas pantallas de televisión, encontré la que estaba conectada a mi contador. Le di en "reversa" hasta que me acordé de cuando te vi. Después de unos minutos de escanear, lo encontré. Ahí estabas, puse pausa en el mejor ángulo que pude captar. Verte por tanto tiempo me hizo darme cuenta de lo perfecta que eras. Cada rasgo de tu cuerpo, tu pelo, tu cara, tus piernas… Tu pecho, era simplemente perfección. Puse reversa la cinta en la que entrabas en mi línea. No podía evitarlo. Mis ojos estaban pegados a la pantalla.

Después de algunos minutos de consideración, saqué la cinta, la puse en mi bolsillo, y conduje a casa. Sabía que no estaba permitido, podría ser despedido por tomar tales acciones, pero no podía evitarlo. Tenía que tenerte conmigo todo el tiempo, incluso si eso significa perder mi empleo. Abby, te amo. Amo todo sobre ti. Pienso constantemente en ti ahora. ¿Sientes lo mismo por mí, Abby? Sólo quiero que estemos juntos, para siempre.

Escríbeme de nuevo pronto.

Tuyo siempre, Jay.

19 de febrero de 1999

Querida Abby,

Ya pasaron 3 días y todavía no obtengo una respuesta. ¿Por qué no quieres hablarme? Sigo dudando de si te llegaron mis otras dos cartas, por favor dime si te llegaron.

Así que me han despedido, encontraron la cinta que faltaba. Recibí una llamada del jefe de la tienda a las 6 am del lunes y me había dicho que debía ir inmediatamente. Estaban teniendo una reunión de todo el personal. Cuando llegué, todo el personal se reunió al rededor de una mesa con mi jefe en la punta. Una vez que todos llegaron el nos dijo que se había producido un leve robo ayer, les habían robado al rededor de $200 y las pruebas estaban en la cinta que había robado… Sólo mi suerte. Nos dijo que nadie iba a salir de la habitación hasta que alguien confesara. Después de algunos minutos, finalmente me entregué. Le conté todo, cómo me sentía sobre que tú y yo tuviésemos una conexión. Luego de contar toda la historia, me senté en silencio por unos severos minutos. De pronto, el jefe rompió la tensión. "Jay, estás despedido. Vete y no vuelvas jamás," Dijo.

Hice lo que me ordenó y salí de ahí lo más rápido posible. Ese maldito idiota, siempre me trato como mierda. Ha estado en mi caso desde el día que me dieron el trabajo, juro que él estaba esperando que hiciera alguna pequeña cosa para que pudiese despedirme. Y siempre que hago un desliz se entera. ¿Por qué no me entiende bien? ¿Acaso él no entiende que estamos hechos el uno para el otro? Cualquier hombre hubiese entendido, cualquiera en mi puesto hubiese hecho eso ¿verdad?.

Te he estado buscando mucho últimamente, sin trabajo tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para aprender cosas sobre ti. ¿Sabes cuánto puedes saber sobre una persona si conoces su nombre y su barrio? Escuché que tu apellido es Marrot… Qué hermoso nombre, Abby Marrot. No puedo evitarlo pero lo digo en voz alta cada vez que pienso en ti. También escuché que tienes 24 años, y sólo vives a un metro de mi casa. Hoy conduje hacía tu departamento, se ve muy bien, mucho mejor que el mío. Pregunté para verte muchas veces, pero me dijeron que ya no estabas ahí todo el tiempo. Me sentía desanimado cada vez, pero estaba decidido a verte de nuevo.

Después de unas horas de preguntar, decidí quedarme en el estacionamiento por un rato esperando a que vinieras, y después de varias horas esperando lo hiciste. Era tarde en la noche, creo que al rededor de las 10. Te vi salir de tu coche. Sentí una oleada de calor al ver tu cara de nuevo, sé que tengo la cinta para verte pero no se compara al verte en vida real. Me aseguré de grabarlo para más tarde cuando esté en casa, esta vez con una cámara de mucha calidad. Quería capturar tantos detalles como fuesen posibles, no sabía que la próxima vez te vería y que la cinta no fuese lo suficiente para mí.

Le pregunté a la mujer en el mostrador frente a mí varias veces cuál era el número de tu habitación, pero ella se rehusó a decírmelo. Ella pensó que yo era una especie de psicópata, ¿ves Abby?, ésta gente no nos entiende, ellos no entienden cómo nos sentimos el uno sobre el otro. Terminé esperando dentro del estacionamiento un poco más hasta que alguien salió. Después de hablarle un poco, me dijo el número de tu apartamento. No quiso hablar al principio, pero lo obligué… Te sorprenderías de todo lo que puedes hacerle decir a la gente si pones un cuchillo en su pecho. No te preocupes, no lo lastimé tan gravemente, pero no podemos tener a alguien interfiriendo entre nosotros. ¿No te parece Abby? Estoy cansado de toda esta gente tratando de separarnos.

Terminé viéndote desde el estacionamiento un rato, una vez que encontré el numero de tu habitación y de cómo estaban organizados en este edificio no me fue muy difícil localizarte. Deberías tener más cuidado cerrando tus persianas, era muy fácil verte desde el estacionamiento.

No puedo sacarte de mi cabeza nunca más, nunca. Todo lo que hago es ver ese vídeo que grabé de ti una y otra vez. Abby, quiero que estés conmigo siempre. Quiero despertarme en las mañanas en la cama y verte a mi lado.

No puedo esperar a verte de nuevo.

Con amor, Jay.

1 de marzo de 1999

Querida Abby,

Tengo noticias muy emocionantes Abby, me estoy mudando a tu departamento! ¿No estás emocionada? Podremos pasar horas y horas juntos, va a ser simplemente perfecto.

Déjame explicar, mi trabajo pagó lo suficiente como para que pudiese pagar el alquiler y comprar alimentos cada semana. Gracias a esto, he tenido poco o ningún dinero de mis ahorros, no estaban suficientemente cerca de durar mucho tiempo. Cuando tomas el dinero es muy difícil mantenerlo y no gastarlo todo. Era capaz de contenerlo algunos días, pero hoy terminé desahuciado. En realidad, esto podría ser mejor de lo que habría pensado en un principio, no me sorprendería que aquel tipo el cual me dio el número de habitación haya llamado a la policía. De esta manera no va a ser capaz de encontrarme, y tenemos que pasar todo el tiempo del mundo juntos. Es perfecto ¿no? Me aseguré de llevar todas mis cintas y fotografías que he tomado conmigo y mis cámaras, por supuesto.

Realmente deberías decirle a quién sea que sea el jefe de tu apartamento para que mejoren el personal, pude pasar a los de seguridad fácilmente. Subí a tu habitación y toqué la puerta, pero nadie contestó, así que decidí entrar usando otros métodos. Después de escanear las imágenes que tomé de anoche más de un par de veces me di cuenta que hay un conducto de ventilación en la esquina inferior de la habitación, no es raro teniendo en cuenta el calor que puede hacer aquí en verano. Pensé que tenía que haber algún tipo de escotilla de mantenimiento en la que pudiese meterme. Después de algunos minutos de mirar al rededor encontré una puerta al final de tu pasillo que se veía como un cuarto para el personal, y por suerte había una forma de meterse en las rejillas ahí.

Me arrastré a través de ellas hasta llegar a tu cuarto, era muy estrecho y era muy difícil moverse también por ahí, pero me las arreglé. Sin embargo, cuando llegué, sentí una oleada de éxito. Me di cuenta cuando vi que las luces estaban apagadas y de que no podía verte de que no estabas en casa, pero soy paciente. Recorrí todos los rincones de tu habitación, tratando de memorizar todos los detalles. Tu olor me abrumó cuando me senté ahí, el cual había olido brevemente las dos veces que viniste a mi línea en la tienda, pero nunca tan fuertemente. Fue fascinante, no pude poner mi dedo en él, pero me recordaba a algo, era algo así como los melocotones. Me senté allí encorvado por unas horas, aunque me he enseñado a mi mismo a ser extremadamente paciente. Me puedo sentar completamente inmóvil por horas, sin mover un músculo, nadie iba a fijarse en mí.

Después, finalmente llegaste a casa. Sentí una amplia sonrisa formarse en mi cara en el segundo en el que oí la puerta abrirse. Allí estabas, mi amor. Por supuesto que no te diste cuenta de mi presencia, la luz en tu habitación parecía estar en el ángulo perfecto para que no vieses nada en la rejilla de ventilación después de los primeros centímetros. Traté de contener mi excitación, pero empecé a respirar muy profundamente. Traté de ocultarlo lo mejor que pude, pero me fue difícil… De repente miraste directo a la ventila. Me silencié completamente. Después de unos segundos parecía que habías perdido el interés en eso, eso me hizo sonreír. Esta era la escena perfecta.

Me di cuenta que te habías sorprendido sin embargo, durante toda la noche te levantabas para darle una mirada a la ventila. La gente parece tener un factor que te hace sentir si alguien está observándote o no, puedo mandarlos a tener un ataque de pánico. No trates de fingirlo Abby, puedo darme cuenta cuándo alguien está despierto y cuándo está tan asustado que le cuesta dormir. ¿Por qué estás tan asustada de todas formas? Soy yo, ¿por qué tendría que asustarte? Me amas, ¿verdad? Sabes que te amo. Tengo ganas de pasar todos los días contigo Abby, escribe de nuevo si puedes.

Con amor, Jay.

5 de marzo de 1999

Querida Abby,

Te he visto despertar esta mañana, yo no pegué un ojo en toda la noche. Eres demasiado apasionante, me pasé la noche entera mirando. No pude evitarlo… Cada vez que intento apartar la mirada, mis ojos se dirigían hacía ti de vuelta en unos segundos. Te ves incluso más impresionante cuando duermes ¿sabes?. Estarías sorprendida de saber cuánto puedes aprender acerca de la personalidad de las personas viéndolas dormir. Tuve la tentación de salir de la ventila para tener una mejor vista varias veces en la noche, pero me resistí. No podía dejar que me descubrieras, no por ahora.

Parecía que pasabas un montón de tiempo en el baño por la mañana, asumí que ibas a darte una ducha o a maquillarte. ¿Por qué harías eso Abby? Cualquier cosa que pueda cambiar tu forma natural sólo ocultaría tu verdadera belleza. ¿Por qué quieres hacer eso, no quieres que todos vean lo que yo veo?

Te marchaste poco después a trabajar, o por lo menos eso supuse. Después de una cuidadosa consideración, decidí salir de la ventila. Deslicé mi mano por una de las rendijas y saqué los tornillos. La superficie de la rendija era muy lisa, así que fue fácil encontrarlos. Agarré uno y los retorcí tanto como pude, y finalmente era capaz de sacarlo. Hice esto con los otros y al fin eliminé la reja.

La primera cosa que hice fue ir al baño. Rápidamente eliminé todo lo que pudiese ser maquillaje, esas cosas me repugnan. De esta forma, todos los que te vieran verían a la verdadera tú. También encontré algo más ahí, tu cepillo para el pelo. Lo agarré y lo atraje a mi cara para examinarlo. Era de un azul apagado, de mucho espesor. Pero eso no me interesaba, los pelos… Eso era lo que me interesaba. Me tomé unos minutos en sacarlos todos los que podía ver y los alineé en tu contador. Los conté, obtuve 59. Esto me agradó mucho, rápidamente los tomé y los guardé en mi bolsillo.

Pasé el resto del día revisando tus cosas para saber más sobre ti, tus intereses y tal. ¿Supongo que eres una gran fan de las películas Abby? Encontré tu colección detrás de tu closet, tengo que decir que fue muy impresionante. He encontrado algo allí que me hizo volver loco, una foto tuya con otro hombre. Me disgustó tan sólo mirarlo, abrazándote cómo si le pertenecieras. YO soy el único que puede tenerte Abby. Nadie más.

Como a las 8:30, consideré que sería mejor volver a la ventila, siempre sueles llegar a esa hora… Luego tuve otra idea. Miré hacia tu cama, las mantas estaban colgando para abajo, lo suficiente como para tocar el suelo. Así que no podían ver bajo la cama, a menos que las levantasen. Primero puse la rejilla en su lugar de nuevo, me deslicé por debajo con una sonrisa en mi cara, y esperé a que llegaras a casa. Cuando finalmente volviste me puse completamente pálido, porque me di cuenta que venías con alguien más. Estaban hablándote de que sintieron ruidos en tu apartamento mientras no estabas. Me grité a mi mismo mentalmente que debía ser más cuidadoso desde ahora. Ir bajo la cama había sido una buena idea sin embargo, ya que, obviamente, tu primer pensamiento fue ir a fijarte en la ventila. Agradeciste a las personas y se fueron. Finalmente tú y yo estábamos solos.

Me senté ahí en silencio hasta que te fuiste a la cama, me pareció una eternidad hasta que lo hiciste. Quise tener una mirada más cercana hacia ti ésta noche, y era mi oportunidad. Te metiste en la cama y apagaste las luces. Sin embargo yo fui muy cauteloso, tuve que esperar horas para que te durmieras, y cuando estaba seguro de que lo habías hecho, lentamente me deslicé fuera de la cama. Y te vi ahí, te veías increíblemente asombrosa. Cada curva de tu cuerpo era perfecta, cada pequeño detalle era hermoso. Estaba asombrado de tan sólo mirarte. Alargué mi mano y empecé a acariciarte la cara, era tan suave como la seda. Sentí que empezaba a endurecerme, tu belleza era abrumadora. Poco a poco me agaché y empecé a darme placer, traté de controlarme a mi mismo para no despertarte pero no pude evitarlo. Sentí éxtasis puro, todo sobre ti era perfecto.

De repente, me di cuenta de que te diste vuelta y comenzaste a despertar. Horrorizado, me deslicé rápidamente bajo la cama tratando de ser lo más silencioso posible. A los pocos segundos te vi salir de la cama y mirar alrededor. Podía sentir tu miedo incluso sin mirarte, deberías estar tranquila conmigo a tu lado Abby. Te protegeré Abby, nadie que no sea yo te tocará, mataría a alguien por ti Abby.

Me aseguré de prestar atención hoy, no viste mi carta de ayer ni ninguna para nada, simplemente es porque no debes chequear tu buzón. Voy a cambiar eso sin embargo, voy a dejar ésta en tu escritorio.

Oh, me olvidé, estoy preparándote una sorpresa. Fíjate en tu closet después de leer esto.

Tuyo por siempre, Jay.

6 de marzo de 1999

Querida Abby,

Hoy pasé más tiempo preparando tu sorpresa mientras estabas en el trabajo, realmente vas a amarlo. He puesto todo mi esfuerzo ¿sabes?. Pasé un par de horas dándole los toques finales, y creo que ya está listo para que lo veas.

Llegaste a casa a las 8:30 de nuevo, y viste la carta en tu escritorio inmediatamente. Empecé a sonreír mientras la abrías, esperando a ver tu reacción. Era muy interesante ver tu cara, podía ver todas tus emociones y pensamientos. Te veías confundida al principio, después shockeada y finalmente horrorizada. Empezaste a temblar violentamente y noté que empezaste a llorar, ¿no te gusto Abby? ¿Por qué llorabas? ¿No me amas? ¿NO ME AMAS ABBY?

Todo lo que pasó después fue un borrón, viste al armario mientras sin dejar de sollozar. Parecías contemplar la opción de abrirlo, o no. En su lugar, pasaste corriendo entre el closet y la puerta. Cuando volviste tenías todas mis cartas y tus manos empezaron a ir a través de ellas. En algún momento parecía que ibas a romperte y a hacerte un ovillo en el suelo, las lágrimas seguían rodando por tu cara. Noté que estabas desesperada por decir algo, pero estabas paralizada por el miedo. Después de unos 10 minutos, te vi mirar bajo la cama, en la ventila, en cualquier lugar en el que pudiese estar. Verás, Abby, soy más inteligente que eso. Sabía que ibas a buscarme en esos lugares, encontré un mejor lugar después de terminar tu sorpresa. Nunca me encontrarás aquí, nadie lo hará. ¿No es genial? Puedo observarte para siempre y no hay nada que tú u otros puedan hacer.

Sin embargo, todavía no viste tu sorpresa Abby, y podía notar que todavía seguías pensando en eso. Te vi mirar sobre el closet, sabía que querías abrirlo pero al mismo tiempo estabas nerviosa. ¿Qué podría haber ahí? ¿Qué ibas a encontrar? Esto no podía durar para siempre, tú y yo sabíamos eso. Vi que caminabas lentamente hacia el closet buscando a tientas el mango para abrirlo. De repente, lo agarraste firmemente y abriste.

Era un libro de recuerdos, de mí y de ti. Te vi pasar las páginas, parecías shockeada. ¿No te gustó, Abby? Nos saqué fotos juntos cuando no estabas mirando, fotos de ti durmiendo, fotos de ti en la computadora. Esparcí los pelos que coleccioné en él. Obtuve esa foto de ti y el otro chico y la puse muy atrás, excepto que no la dejé como estaba. Recorté la cara de ese estúpido. Lo odio demasiado. Si supiese quien es lo secuestraría y lo haría sufrir. ¿No lo entiendes Abby? Nadie, NADIE puede tenerte excepto yo. Tú y yo estamos hechos el uno para el otro, nadie más.

Te vi llorar por 30 minutos, y luego te paraste y corriste fuera de tu apartamento. Volviste con muchos policías. Esto me sorprendió. ¿No te gustó la sorpresa, Abby? ¿Por qué traerías a esas personas a nuestro cuarto? Ellos nunca me encontrarán, pero si lo hacen podría arruinar todo. Todo mi trabajo en las últimas semanas sería para nada. No querrías eso, ¿verdad Abby?.

Estoy exhausto por el trabajo de hoy, y aunque te ame un montón, necesito dormir Abby.

Buenas noches, te amo.

Con amor, Jay.

7 de marzo de 1999

Querida Abby,

¿Ves lo que has hecho Abby? ¿VES LO QUE HAS HECHO? Me desperté a las 8 am y te vi frenéticamente empacando tus maletas, estaba confundido al principio, pero luego entendí. Me estabas dejando. Tú no me amas. Tú no me amas. ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto, Abby? Fuiste la única cosa que quise en la vida, no tengo otro propósito para vivir, pero cuando te conocí tuve una sensación de esperanza. Pensé que al fin tenía un motivo para despertarme temprano y continuar con mi vida de mierda. Y fuiste y tiraste todo eso por la borda. ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto Abby?

Unos segundos después saliste de tu habitación. Yo salí de mi escondite y te seguí. Vi que tiraste tus maletas en el baúl y luego te metiste en tu coche para prenderlo. Sin embargo, no iba a dejar que te alejases Abby, nunca dejaría que eso pase. Corrí lo más rápido que pude hacia tu coche, te estrellé hacia la ventana y traté de sacarte. ¿En serio creías que podrías librarte de mí Abby? Tuve que golpear tu cabeza y noquearte para sacarte, ya que hacías mucho ruido. Alguien más, alguien más que no entiende, podría haberme visto y arruinarlo todo.

Bueno, tenía un plan si es que reaccionabas así. Fui al almacén en las afueras de la ciudad, y reservé una bolsa el día en el que decidí mudarme contigo. Te agarré y te llevé dentro conmigo. Me tomó unos pocos minutos así que seguías inconsciente, me aseguré de chequear en tus bolsillos de que no tuvieses tu celular. Te senté en la parte de atrás de la pequeña habitación, luego entré y cerré la puerta. Llamé al dueño de la tienda y le dije que había visitado mi cuarto la otra vez y me había olvidado de cerrarlo, y le pregunté si no le molestaría cerrarlo por mí. Por supuesto, él dijo que sí y colgué. Luego tiré el celular en el suelo y lo pisotee, para asegurarme de que nunca más funcionara. Poco después escuché al dueño venir y cerrar la puerta.

Alrededor de una hora después, vi que empezabas a despertarte. La primera vez escuché un gruñido muy débil, luego tu pierna empezó a moverse. Un poco después estabas completamente despierta. Cuando viste mi cara, empezaste a gritar, lo que luego disminuiste a un gemido. Después es cuando lo viste, la otra cosa en el cuarto. Mi cuchillo. Era obvio por qué estaba ahí, y después de un segundo saliste de la bolsa y lo agarraste.

Vi la muerte en tus ojos y dije "Abby, te amo." Y luego sentí el dolor punzante del cuchillo siendo conducido hacia mi cuerpo, creo que lo sacaste y lo clavaste de nuevo con mucha fuerza. Pude sentirlo en cada momento, como un fuego ardiendo en mi pecho. Caí en el suelo, riendo mientras tosía sangre. Te vi retroceder, temblando, y sentarte de nuevo en un rincón.

Y ahora, mientras me siento sobre un charco de mi propia sangre escribiendo esto, me pregunto cómo saldrás. ¿Usarás el cuchillo para tomar tu propia vida? ¿O vas a dejar que el hambre te mate? De cualquier manera, estaremos juntos en la muerte Abby. Juntos desde el día en que te vi, hasta el día que ambos morimos, justo como lo deseaba. Y mientras estás sentada ahí, llorando, puedo decirte que llegué a una conclusión. Abby, esto es todo lo que quería, y por eso quiero decirte gracias.

Con amor, Jay.


End file.
